Nightmare Mangle
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Mangle's counterparts, Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, Mangle, or Phantom Mangle? Nightmare Mangle = is a secret animatronic and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne. It is the nightmarish and more vicious incarnation of Mangle. Nightmare Mangle is responsible for replacing Nightmare Foxy in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior. Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Mangle appears to be in the most disrepair. Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except for its endoskeleton parts which are exposed more than any other nightmare animatronics. It possesses all of the original parts from Mangle, such as the plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's with added red cheeks, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. Nightmare Mangle also has three endoskeleton legs, unlike Mangle, which has two endoskeleton legs and one endoskeleton arm that acts as a leg. Behavior Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Mangle is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall, despite it not appearing within the hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and jumpscare the player. While Nightmare Mangle is in the closet, static noise starts playing, making surviving far harder as it drowns out most audio cues. More info coming soon... Trivia *Nightmare Mangle creates the same static noise as the original Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Unlike the original Mangle, Nightmare Mangle has an active left eye instead of the usual right one. *The extra head possesses the right eye instead of the left, unlike the original Mangle's extra head. *Mangle is the only 'toy' animatronic counterpart (Foxy's toy counterpart) to receive a nightmare counterpart. **The same can be said about Phantom Mangle being the only Phantom toy counterpart. *Nightmare Mangle is the second animatronic to not have two legs. The other being Phantom Freddy. *Upon examination of the Mangle plush in the closet, it appears to be a simple recolor of the original Foxy's plush. *Out of the three nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Update, Nightmare Mangle is in the most disrepair. *Nightmare Mangle's final frame to come out of the Closet appears identical to Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare in the Closet, the only differences being that it's played with Nightmare Mangle instead of Nightmare Foxy, and it appears sped-up as well. *It seems that when Nightmare Mangle does its jumpscare from the closet, its left eye is spinning, similar to Nightmare Freddy while attacking the player from the Bedroom. *Nightmare Mangle is the only Mangle counterpart whose body is clearly and fully shown. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Mangle plush closet.png|A plush of Mangle in the Closet. NMinthecloset2.png|Nightmare Mangle standing in the Closet. NMinthecloset.png|Nightmare Mangle crouching in the Closet. Nightmare_mangle_spook.gif|Nightmare Mangle's final scene to come out of the Closet (click to animate). Miscellaneous Gotopiecesbright.png|Nightmare Mangle in the brightened fourth teaser for the Halloween Edition. Nightmare_mangle_extra.png|Nightmare Mangle in the Extra menu. More info coming soon... |-| Audio = Audio The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when in the Closet. The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Mangle makes when it is peeking out of the Closet, which both Nightmare Foxy and the protagonist's brother makes. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares